When you leave, will you still love me?
by Gate to Dreams
Summary: "I have to go," I pull out of his grip. "That was my first kiss. Just...just remember that Jaden. That you would always be my first crush and my first kiss. Don't ever forget me." Jaden gasps at that and asks, "Why are you leaving Jesse?" WARNNING:Fem!jesse and fem!chazz
1. Chapter 1

((I wanted to genderbend Chazz and Jesse since there are like, NONE. There are to many genderbent Jadens so I decided to do Chazz and Jesse. So if anyone can draw both of them genderbent, please do. And please be nice, I'm not that good at writing YGO stuff and I might not remember how to spell certain names.))

-Chazz's POV

I looked in the mirror and sighed. I dress and act like a boy in this god-forsaken academy. Otherwise I'd get picked on for my tom-boy attitude and looks. My brothers know my secret because they are family. I still have no clue why Jesse dresses up as one since she is like, the most pretty girl in all of Duel Academy. "Hey Chazz, you alright?" I heard Jaden's voice ask. I started to panic and I quickly did everything. I checked myself a few time to make sure everything was in order. It's a good thing I have a flat chest.

I pick up the device that changed my voice into what my voice would sound like if I were male. I pulled down my collar a little and placed the device and then pulled my collar back up. "Yeah, I'm fine." I replied as I finish up. "Okay. I was starting to worry since you're taking forever in the bathroom." I rolled my eyes playfully with a smile on my face. "Seriously Slacker, it takes a while to do my hair. It's not entirely natural you know. Well, most of it anyway is natural." I said absently as I replace my smile with a frown.

When I exited the bathroom, which I was borrowing from Bastion, I was met with a smiling Jaden and a concerned Jesse. Well she should be concerned since I about blew my cover. And the Ojama brothers, my duel spirits that I can see, know my secret as well since they see me naked when I use the bathroom. Damn women and their periods. It's making me cranky.

Jesse's frown turned into a smile when Jaden turned to her. He doesn't know of our huge secret, which is good. Bastion is suspicious but he's like that. After a while of talking, mainly on Jesse and Jaden's part, we decided to head out to the hot springs with everyone. " Okay, it's settled. We'll all go to the hot springs." Jesse said as she and Jaden went off to ask the others if they wanted to join. They had all said okay and even Alexis joined in. once we were there, Jesse grabbed my arm and stopped me. Gesturing with her head to another hot spring. Unfortunately for the both of us, Alexis saw. I nod my head and turn to see Alexis staring at me.

I know I flirt with another girl, but it helps keep my cover. Alexis then surged and continued to chat with Chumly. When everyone wasn't looking, Jesse and I slipped away and headed toward the other hot springs that was nearby. Once there, we both heavily sighed.

"Jesse, let's not agree to something like this again, alright?" I asked as I started to take off my black jacket. Jesse nodded and started taking her clothes off as well. She had small, but not to the point where they are considered flat, breasts which were covered pretty well with the baggy shirt and the extremely tight bra she wears. "Seriously Jesse, how can you wear that?" I ask as she takes off her pants. "Well I have to or the others will find out." Jesse replied as she pinched my cheek.

"Oh you," I sighed out slowly. Right as I was about to take off my bra, my girl senses were tingling. "Jesse, are you getting the feeling that we're being watched?" Jesse shakes her head and dives in. I was still wearing my bra, which my brothers had insisted that I wear, and my panties. I turn to face the woods but saw no one. I surge and take off the rest of my clothes.

-Jaden's POV

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jesse and Chazz leave. I thought nothing of it and continued to chat with Sy.

-Jesse's POV

When I came back to the surface, Chazz was getting dressed. "Chazz...what's wrong hun?" I asked as I swim to the edge. "I can't shake the feeling that we're being watched by a pervert." I hum in agreement and get out, showing off all my naked glory that I hide away. "Jesse! Put some clothes on or we'll get spotted." Chazz hisses at me. I wave her off and as soon as me and Chazz put on our voice device, I scream, "OHDEAR GOD!" Chazz whirls around and her eyes widen.

There, standing in the clearing, is Dr. Crowler. "What the hell you pervert?!" Chazz and I both yell. We were finished dressing at this point and Crowler was blushing like mad. Just then, Jaden and everyone else were there. I knew Chazz has a crush on Bastion because she told me once. And I told her that I was in love with Jaden, so yeah, we like strange men.

"Dr. Crowler, what in the name of Duel Monsters is going on? And Jesse, why did you scream bloody murder?" Bastion asked as he stepped forward. Chazz was, well, you could say she was hiding behind me. I chuckled lightly and scratched the back of my neck in embarrassment. We all argued with Dr. Crowler until he walked over to me. I backed away as far as I could with Chazz behind me.

"You, my dear, will come to my office as soon as, uh well," I giggled, reached behind me, grabbed Chazz's shoulders and made her stand in front of me. "Yes, yes Dr. Crowler. I'll be there in about an hour." Crowler nodded and left us. I sighed and let go of Chazz. She stepped away and turned to face me. "'My dear'? What does he mean by that?" Alexis asked as she stepped toward us, me actually.

"Uh he meant nothing by it, really." Chazz said as she stepped in between us with her arms stretched wide. "Chazz, what do you think you're doing?" Jaden asked with shock.

-Chazz's POV

I glare at Alexis and growl in reply to the stupid slacker that was now behind her. I felt tears sting my eyes and saw my vision go blurry. Jaden rested his hands on Alexis' hips and I heard Jesse hiccup. I felt Jesse bury her face in my back and I felt her shaking. My glare hardened and I narrowed my watery eyes at the intimate contact Jaden was doing. "You," I growl at Jaden before pulling Jesse into my arms and holding her close.

Jaden looked puzzled and I didn't care. I look to Jesse and smile kindly. She looked up at me and pleaded with her eyes. I nod and turn my deadly glare at everyone, not caring if I never get to be Bastion's lover. "Everyone, we have a secret that we've been hiding." Jesse said as she calmed some temperarily and looked at everyone with doe like eyes. I look at her and nod.

She pulls away and touches her collar bone. She then takes off the voice device and says, "We're actually girls," I did the same thing and asked, "Do you see us for who we really are? Or do you see us as..."

-Jesse's POV

I looked to Jaden's hands and my eyes started to sting. "Jaden, there's one more thing you should know," I whispered with a broken voice and heart. "What is it Jess?" Jaden asked as he took his hands off of Alexis' hips. "Well, since you already have a lover, Jesse doesn't need to tell you." Chazz hissed before grabbing my arm and she tried to pull me away. But my feet stayed planted.

"Jaden, I loved you." I quickly say before running off.

-Chazz's POV

I turned to Bastion and smiled sadly. "I loved you Bastion, and I might always will." I say before running of to catch a heart broken Jesse.

-Norm POV

Jaden and everyone were standing there, puzzled. "What was that about?" Alexis surged and looked at Jaden. "Jaden my love, we need to break up. I'm obviously not your type and Jesse seemed to really love, well loved you I mean." Alexis then walked off with the other girls. She stopped and turned to Jaden and Bastion who were standing side by side now. "What do you feel for them? Think about it. And I mean think hard, because Jesse and Chazz are heart broken because they think you don't love them." then she was off.

Bastion sighed and said, "I always thought Chazz looked, well, female and after a while, I fell in love with him, well her." Zane nodded at Bastion and then looked to Jaden and waited for his answer. "Well, I don't really love Jesse because well, I'm gay." Bastion and the rest looked at him like he was crazy. "What? It's true," Jaden said as he raised his hands in defense. Bastion sighed and said, "Well I'm going after them. If anyone wants to join me, go ahead." Bastion then took off running. Jaden sighed and took off running to.

-Jesse's POV

I ran through the woods while tears ran down my face. He was in love with Alexis and all I can do is envy her. I wanted my first boyfriend and first kiss to be with Jaden. But now the opportunity is GONE. As I ran, I thought how my heart felt when I was near him. Oh Jaden, I'm so sorry. "Jesse, please wait!" I hear Jun's call but I ignore her and run faster. Who knew I could run this fast? I then burst through the door to the academy and run through the crowds that looked at me oddly.

I run into the principle and stare at him with teary eyes. "Anderson, what's the matter?" he asked. I just shake my head and run past him. I run to the nearest bathroom, turn around, slam the door and lock it before turning my back to it and sliding down until I was sitting with my knees to my chest. "Jaden," I whisper as I rest my head on the back of the door.

I thought of how my heart felt when we touched. How I felt when we hugged, when we looked into each others eyes. I grip my arms and cry harder. My lips always tingled with longing to kiss his lips. But now my heart was broken and all I felt was hurt and sadness. Why? Why couldn't I have told him sooner? Well, it's not like he'd see me much different since he loves Alexis.

I know I don't hate her, I know I envy her though. "Jaden, please." I begged silently as I stood up and walked to the mirror. "Please love me like I loved you." I look at myself in the mirror and cry harder. I know every other boys would fawn over my beauty. But I only want one to love me for me. Not my looks, but for who I am.

I rest my forehead against the cold glass and place my right hand on the glass. I saw someone's red lipstick and frowned. I grabbed it and started to draw me and Jaden together. Of memories and what it would be like if we were a couple and I wasn't hiding my gender. And at the bottom of all the drawings, I drew a heart with our names in it and then I love you at the very bottom.

"I love you Jaden. Goodbye, my friends." I wrote lastly before walking over to the door, unlocking it, and walking past everyone. I had taken my bra off in the bathroom sometime while I was in there and I exposed my gender. Since I had dropped my device in the woods, men were asking me to be their girlfriend or go on a date. And one of them was bold enough to ask to have a good fuck together.

I walk to the docks and pull out my phone that I use for emergencies only and dialed my family. As I stood on the docks, waiting for them, I heard running toward me. I turn with sad eyes and saw Bastion, Jun and Jaden. "What do you want?" I ask in a hushed voice. "Jesse, please don't leave! Think of all the friend you'll be leaving behind." I shake my head sadly and stare at them with dead eyes.

"i already did Jaden. I thought it out and-" I was cut off by Jaden, "I saw your message in the bathroom. I never thought you felt that way about me." I whirl around and let fresh tears fall. "Please leave Jaden. You broke my heart and I don't want to find another." I felt arms around me and I just cry harder. "No. I'm not leaving. I won't turn away from a girlfriend in need." at that, I shove him off, turn to face him and glare. "You have Alexis, so don't give me that bullshit Yuki!" I shout at him. Jaden steps back a little with his arms up in the air.

"Me and Alexis broke up Jesse." I snort at that. "Well no shit Jaden. I knew you were gay, so I dressed and acted like a boy so you could notice me. And another reason, I didn't want to get swarmed by men wherever I go." I say before my tears and heart take over of what I said, "All I ever wanted was to love someone and be loved in return for who I am and was. Not my looks or reputation. I want someone who would love me even when I die. I want someone to hold me when I need it. I want someone who won't go and leave me for others. I want someone...someone like you Jaden."

I sigh. "I want someone who is funny. Who is passionate about dueling. Would never leave no matter what. That's what I want in a guy Jaden. I wanted you, but you're gay and..." I trail off. Jaden captures me in another hug. Then we all hear honking of a boat and I turn in Jaden's arms and saw my parents. I look into Jaden's eyes and he's silently pleading for me to stay.

"I have to go," I pull out of his grip. I turn to face him and pull him into a passionate kiss before backing up a little. "That was my first kiss. Just...just remember that Jaden. That you would always be my first crush and my first kiss. Don't ever forget me."

Jaden gasps at that and asks, "Why are you leaving Jesse?" I smile sadly. "Because you could never love me like I love you Jaden." and with that, I left everyone...


	2. READ THIS!

_Captain-Miller is on board_

_Captain-Monica is on board_

_CaptainRegor is on board_

_Kark-Jocke is on board_

_Avril_Ventress is on board_

_Hunter_[XT] is on board_

_501st-veteran is on board_

_Rainie is on board_

_nowhere3 is on board_

_EddieSmithWCHS2013 is on board_

_Jack_Sparrow_ is on board_

_Kark-Harald90 is on board_

_Darth-Saberkilla is on board_

_Kark-Trampe is on board_

_Lord-of-Hunger is on board_

_~Avenger~ is on board_

_Bacara is on board_

_CommanderCody212 is on board_

_ARC-Troopa-Nate is on board_

_Cpt- Thoom is on board_

_(Me) Zoom-Doom is on board_

((((((((((|))))))))))))

Captain-Miller: Yo people!

Captain-Monica: Hey~

CaptainRegor: I wish I were dead... _

Kark-Jocke: Hello jeekrs

Avril_Ventress: You all shall die

Hunter_[XT]: Hey there

501st-veteran: Cool people

Rainie: Fakes

nowhere3: Dread on it

EddieSmithWCHS2013: On board

Jack_Sparrow_: Jackie here

Kark-Harald90: King Harald to you

Darth-Saberkilla: Male, not female

Kark-Trampe: Tramp

Lord-of-Hunger: Lord to all of you readers

~Avenger~: CLONES

Bacara: Baka Baka

CommanderCody212: CODIE

ARC-Troopa-Nate: Nate nat

Cpt- Thoom: Sweet mother of -

(Me) Zoom-Doom: Hello my wonderful readers! As you can see, these are random names who said random stuff like Nate nat which translates into Kit-kat. ~Avenger~ just says clones-

~Avenger~: CLONES! CLONE CLONES!

Zoom-Doom: Yeah .' anyway! I have something to tell you, I will be posting on dA more than FF stories. But I will post ever blue moon, nah just kidding. I wouldn't do that to ya folks.

Jack_Sparrow_: Because she has a bad sense of humor _

Zoom-Doom: I DO NOT! Anyhoo, I will announce that I am doing a rewrite of "Zanzibar, Yami, Mevlin, Bakura and the Knight of Orichalcos". It will now be renamed to "Zanzibar, Yami, Mevlin, Bakura and the Knights of Orichalcos". Which means the whole plot will be changed and more characters will be added, just not a whole lot of 'em. I may or may not add more OCs, but it's still in early development right now. I will keep you posted on the things that are going on right now.

Kark-Harald90: And you forgot to mention something Zoom-Doom!

Zoom-Doom: OH YEAH! And I am posting a brand new story called "School Field Camping Trip". It will be a Yaoi story as always because you like that and I like that, so it works out. Keep a look out for it, but not to soon because it's still early but I will post the first chapter as soon as it's done. But the rewrite will NOT be posted until I deem it worthy. I repeat, the rewrite WILL NOT be up until I deem it worthy to be up which will be until I reach 10,000 words or more.

Bacara: Baka Baka

~Avenger~: CLONE!

Zoom-Doom: And you may notice that this is in every story I ever wrote. There will be no more updates. I repeat, THERE WILL BE NO MORE UPDATES FOR THE STORIES!

Captain-Miller: This was written on 8/22/2014 at 11:00pm in Akron, OH


End file.
